145683-morning-coffee-1029-crazy-daze-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- I wish we had some actual dresses in general (don't even have to be full-length this - thigh or knee-length would be awesome!), though that one in particular sounds like a great idea! Maybe something like the Corpse Bride. :o | |} ---- Do weddings ever go as expected? I got married in an ancient Scottish church with kilts and bag pipes and Bentley's and it was perfect...until my husband and his best man fell in the pool :P Creepy mordesh wedding would be totally cool. | |} ---- | |} ---- The official corpse bride dress is a little plain. I think something closer to Would be more fitting with the new Victorian mordesh style. It is overly ornate, and not what you would go adventuring in, but it looks nice. Adventuring gear would be more old west in material, and more Bride of Frankenstein in arm and leg wrappings to let you move. | |} ---- ---- ---- My god! Its an abomination. Scotch eggs are supposed to be fried. FRIED! FRRRIEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! In other news, I had a great night playing some Wildstar yesterday. It was the first time in about 6 months where we've been able to make GA a one night clear. I was super proud of my raid team! They were focused and played extremely well! We one-shotted every boss except prototypes (which we purposefully wiped to get a challenge) and Ohmna! Not only that, but we finished in under 3 hours! Unfortunately, it will probably be a short raid week since we usually raid on Saturdays and some part of me doubts that anyone is going to log on for raiding on halloween night. But still SD pulls, here we come! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I remember hearing a lot of complaints from people(maybe you) that players are showing up in endgame without understanding interrupts. I think that is a danger of making leveling too simple. People find themselves at 50 without the core game skills because they haven't needed to interrupt, or have been carried so that they expect the other players to do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Walk-in, but not queue in dungeons until you have gotten silver in the protostar academy would make sure. It does not seem especially odious as far as an attunement. I say keep walk-in open in case your guild wants to teach Edited October 29, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Agreed. This was some of what I was saying in my earlier post about not being ready, no runes, not enough plat etc. I skipped most of Malgrave and all of Bilghthaven, Grimvault and the Defile. | |} ---- I think you might need one of those silver fire suits if you told the pvp forum that they were not actually playing the game. They are playing, they just are not in the track to be able to raid. | |} ---- It's even worse if those people chose to level solely through PVP. It is *totally* possible to hit level 6, enter the battleground and fight your way to 50 without ever actually learning how to play the ACTUAL game. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, they are playing PVP, they aren't playing WildStar. I'm a PVPer. I love PVP. But it's not the game. It's PART of the game. A dinky part of the game that does not prepare you to do anything except more PVP. WildStar is not a PVP game. It's a game with PVP elements in it. | |} ---- *stealths* (hopes he wasn't looking at me when he said that) | |} ---- I've been meaning to go back to SWTOR to play the story. I really love the game but I'm really enjoying WIldstar right now and I have learned the hardway that I cannot, personally, balance two+ MMOs. There was a point where I played SWTOR, Wildstar and WoW whilst raiding in two of them and dungeon running in the other. >_< This. I too love the PVP aspect in many MMOs. But it's not the game. You could be amazing in PVP and be awful in PVE and vice versa. Both require a certain skill set to succeed at but, unfortunately, said skill does not translate too well from one to the other :X | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- First hand experience last night in vet KV. We had an ilvl46 person in our group. You read that right, I didn't typo :lol:. It's not the ilevel that bothers me the most however. I want Carbine to give us an in-game interrupt meter, because even after the tank tried to coordinate interrupts (me+him get the first, then the 3 dps will get the 2nd, rinse repeat)... and well, you guessed it - THREE DPS can't even break 4IA's. Toward the end, I didn't even care if they do 0 dps. I actually didn't even care anymore if they interrupt. All I asked is they get out of red. One job, that's it! And people still die before Forgemaster Trogun even left his alter. /facedesk Can you believe we finished the dungeon? Yea, I couldn't believe it myself. We pretty much 2-3 manned the whole place, and none of us are even raiders. The 2 un-runed DPS, especially the one who dies to red all the time, probably walked out of there thinking they can continue to queue for vet dungeons in their naked gear and 0 interrupts. I'm sure they knew they were carried, but probably didn't realize how hard they were carried. I wish I remember the tank's name though, gosh he was incredible. :wub: | |} ---- I've never heard of Scotch Egg Pie before... but now I want one.... | |} ---- ----